Darkness Draws Near
by Alcardia Vexus
Summary: This is a tale about Crash and Coco as REAL PEOPLE; we follow their famous lives and family up untill they finally meet their long-awaited arch-nemesis, Dr. Neo Cortex, they thought didn't exist during an unsuspecting moment that will change their lives
1. Default Chapter

Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near - www.ezboard.com   
  
~*And so, summer starts here...!*~   
  
CrashCorner 2  
  
Fan Fics  
  
Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near   
  
Prev Topic | Next Topic   
  
Author Comment   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 121  
  
(8/11/03 4:26 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
  
  
Crash is the most adorable creature we've come to know. But what if   
  
he wasn't just a character in a revolutionary gaming platform that   
  
change the face of gaming forever. What if, what if he was real!   
  
What if he   
  
and his sister had a life that was revealed after the first game.   
  
Well this real life story tells of such a tale about the bandicoots   
  
who finally meet their long-awaited arch-nemesis and the rest of his   
  
minions.  
  
Crash Bandicoot & Coco Bandicoot   
  
In  
  
Darkness Draws Near  
  
This is just the beginning.....   
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10508  
  
(8/12/03 2:18 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
Hey, nice prologue ^__^   
  
Kuja The Dark One 2  
  
Moderator  
  
Posts: 289  
  
(8/12/03 1:27 pm)  
  
Reply Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
Yes, I'll be reading this (while I do major catching up on Rexy's   
  
story). Can't wait for more.   
  
Head straight for your goal by any means, there is a door that   
  
you've never opened. There is a window with a view you've never   
  
seen. Get there no matter how long it takes.  
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 122  
  
(8/13/03 3:02 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws   
  
Near  
  
all locations in this story are real.  
  
Today was the last day of school for Crash Bandicoot at Orange   
  
(Unified)Junior High School in Orange, California. He was acting   
  
like a class clown like he always did at the end of the day.   
  
"Relax guys, we only have a few minuted left untill summer vacation   
  
begins," saif Mr. Frisber, Crash's Global Studies 11 teacher,"C'mon   
  
you guys, it wouldn't kill you to wait quitely a   
  
little longer."  
  
His class ignored his commets and resumed to gossiping among   
  
eachother strewn across the room in their social groups. Mr.   
  
Frisber's tone had begun to get more serious now, "C'mon   
  
guys!Several more minutes!"  
  
Crash stood up after sensing his teacher's slight annoyance and   
  
asked,"C'mon Mr.Frisber. It's the last day of school! Don'cha look   
  
forward to spending time with.." he put his finger in his mouth like   
  
a child,"with Chealsea." Crash teased. Two of Crash's best friends:   
  
Greg, a freckled but cool looking BMX pro and Angel, a skater with a   
  
curly burnette afro along with the rest of the class that truly   
  
admire Crash laughed with him.  
  
Mr.Frisber chuckled, "Sometimes I regret telling you guys too much   
  
about my personal life." he smiled.  
  
"Hey when are you exactly going to give her that engagement ring to   
  
her anyway?" asked Crash playfully.  
  
"Well, that is none of your concern, Gerid." he said to CRASH and   
  
went over to the chalkboard to erase the drawings that were on it.   
  
"Soon." he replied.  
  
"Soon!" exclaimed Greg. "You better make your move before I do." he   
  
warned.  
  
"Yeah Chealsea is definitely a hottie!" crash giggled. An uproar of   
  
laughter spread throughout the class room after Crash's commet. Mr.   
  
Frisber stopped erasing the board and replied, "That's enough Gerid.   
  
We will be leaving soon"  
  
"Yeah! Then summer vacation officially begins!" yelled Crash.  
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Kuja The Dark One 2  
  
Moderator  
  
Posts: 295  
  
(8/13/03 9:57 pm)  
  
Reply Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
Gerid? LOL! Pretty good.   
  
Head straight for your goal by any means, there is a door that   
  
you've never opened. There is a window with a view you've never   
  
seen. Get there no matter how long it takes.  
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10533  
  
(8/14/03 1:40 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
Never thought of Crash as a class clown ^__^ keep it going!!! O.O   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 123  
  
(8/14/03 4:05 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit con.  
  
just in case i spelled this real name wrong, or it sounds different   
  
than the way I pronounce it. Gerid is pronounced Jair-rid.   
  
"we have 20 secongs left!" someone yelled across the room. Mr.   
  
Frisber finished clearing the board and told his students, "You guys   
  
can get out of your seats and go to the door now...and Gerid."   
  
"Yes Mr.Frisber?" said Crash.  
  
"You and your friends can go out in the hallway and give your   
  
invitations to the students for that party of yours I heard so much   
  
about."  
  
"Yes Mr.Fisber." Crash grinned micheaviously ambling through the   
  
crowd with his firends.  
  
At last, the moment that everyone had been waiting for arrived. The   
  
bell rung; it's metallic ringing richoted off the walls throughout   
  
the school. In what seemed like millions, hundreds of students   
  
flooded out into the hallways thrilled-talking about there plans for   
  
summer vacation. Lockers slammed and opened while students poured   
  
from stair-cases form all directions. Crash, Greg and Angel handed   
  
out their invitations to Crash's party to random people passing them   
  
and leaving the classroom.  
  
"Jhon..." Angel hands him a invitation   
  
"Here you are. It starts at 5:30 and ends...who knows when???" Said   
  
Greg trying to sound funny.  
  
"MY PARTY'S GOING TO BE ROCKING TONIGHT! SO COME! SWEET ASS HOT   
  
CHICKS AND POTATO CHIPS!"  
  
yelled Crash, who should probably take up advertisement.  
  
Gerid Harkins also known as Crash Bandicoot was famous for his   
  
'Bandicoot Parties.' Going to this one on the last of school was the   
  
most fantastic way for one to start off their summer vacation with   
  
gusto. Gerid's parties and his sister Krissy's slumber parties-also   
  
known as Coco Bandicoot- were legendary. If either of the bandicoot   
  
siblings mentioned party, the uttered word would spread throughout   
  
the school like swarms of bees. Crash would make sure, on every   
  
occasion, that everyone was taken care of. He made sure that people   
  
who are seen as less as an idividual,who never been to what people   
  
consider a popular person's party-felt welcomed and at home.  
  
I'm going to have to cut this short because of the stupid library   
  
and cause of other people wanting to come on. They should get more   
  
than 4 computers.  
  
I wish mines was working; if it was, these entri3es would be longer.   
  
Kuja The Dark One 2  
  
Moderator  
  
Posts: 296  
  
(8/14/03 10:07 pm)  
  
Reply Re: con.  
  
A party, huh? Cool. This isn't bad. And I'm sorry about the   
  
computer thing. What's wrong with yours? *shrug* Anyways, I'll be   
  
waiting for more, and good job.   
  
Head straight for your goal by any means, there is a door that   
  
you've never opened. There is a window with a view you've never   
  
seen. Get there no matter how long it takes.  
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10536  
  
(8/15/03 1:51 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: con.  
  
I bet she's got that virus spreading across the web X.x  
  
ahem... great part! ^.^ Crash throws parties eh? This has got to be   
  
a pretty sight to see!   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 124  
  
(8/18/03 4:29 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Re: con.  
  
  
  
Down the hallway from Crash's Global Studies room, was the entrance   
  
to the girls locker room. Inside the intensely perfume scented   
  
locker room were girls furiously cleaning out their lockers and   
  
returning them to their gym teacher; along with other miscellaneous   
  
objects and materials they borrowed from her in the year. However,   
  
Coco and her friends, like some of the other girls took their time.   
  
A sizable amount of girls had Coco surrounded. One of the girls,   
  
Christina, was chatting to Coco about a much heard conversation that   
  
owned itself much controversy. Christina seemed angry.  
  
".......Why, I mean whyyyy would you steal some medicine from out of   
  
a rite aid when you know the camera is right on you."  
  
"I have no idea?" said Coco putting her pink Hello Kitty matching   
  
shorts and shirt into a leather pouch with her white keds and   
  
deodorant. Coco wrinkled her forehead, "What's her name again?" she   
  
asked looking at Christina.  
  
Christina put her hands on her hips,"Tracey."  
  
"Tracey Boveto?" hollered a girl near a locker.  
  
"Yeah, Danny Boveto's sister. She really had to be stupid, because   
  
she had money to pay for them." Christina turned and let out a puff   
  
of air then she sat next to Coco. "She had money to pay for that   
  
medicine! But nooooooooo, the stupid bitch went to go buy some @#%$   
  
weed. She doesn't give a damn whether the baby's sick or not, she   
  
just wants to get @#%$ high!-"  
  
"OOOooooo; language." Danni Dingo interrupted her before she can say   
  
anything else-going through the crowd. She opened up her locker and   
  
grabbed a pair of borrowed clets she knew she had to return to her   
  
long distance running coach before the day was out."Hey guys;   
  
Krissy!" said Danni starting to empty out her locker quickly.   
  
"Hey Lisa!" said Coco and Christina and some of the other girls.  
  
"What are you guys talking about anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Tracey Boveto." replied CoCo.  
  
"Tracey Boveto!" said Danni astonished," What a slut!" the girls   
  
laughed and she was about to leave and say goodbye when..  
  
"Lisa!" exclaimed Coco before she left out the door, "Did you give   
  
out your invitations?"   
  
"Yeah, I have three of them left now and I know who to give them   
  
to." Danni smiled   
  
"Okay, seeya."  
  
"Bye. I'll see you guys at 5:30."  
  
The girls said their goodbyes to Danni too; then Christina continued   
  
her bragging. "That money, was the only money her mom gave to her   
  
when the baby got sick-."  
  
"I heard her mom kicked her out, where is she staying?" asked a   
  
girl.  
  
"She has a place, in which Daddy pays the rent for; but she was   
  
suppose to have a job started by now-and according to her mom her   
  
first paycheck was suppose to come in the next two weeks. But   
  
because the baby got sick before then, and because she she really   
  
didn't have a job -she goes out in an alley somewhere, uses the   
  
hundreds of dollars her mom gave her to support her and her   
  
daughter-and lets it go to waste on a couple of pounds of weed that   
  
would only put her in happy time for two seconds."  
  
"So she's basically three things: jobless, penniless, and a crack   
  
bunny." said coco setting her stuff on the side.  
  
:"That's what her dumbass gets for sleeping around. 19 yrs old in   
  
the 9th grade-people like that piss me the @#%$ off!"   
  
"Christina relax! You'll get your chance to strangle her."  
  
"I only care about the baby."  
  
" Let's go." said Coco "Sam and Lauren are waiting for us outside."   
  
Coco hefts up her stuff and pocketbook and left the pocketbook with   
  
her friends.  
  
"I'll tell you the rest of it at Gerid's Party. See you later   
  
Krissy." she said leaving her.  
  
"Bye Christina."   
  
Gradually the other girls separate from Coco too.  
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Edited by: AurorasSwerve at: 8/18/03 4:46 pm  
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10565  
  
(8/19/03 1:52 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: con.  
  
awww, I feel sorry for the baby in the conversation but still, you   
  
caught the girl gossip well ^_^   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 125  
  
(8/21/03 3:41 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Re: con.  
  
  
  
Coco; in no hurry made her way to her locker. By then, most of the   
  
hallways had cleared enough so Coco would have no trouble getting to   
  
hers. When she finished nabbing her things from her locker she   
  
closed it, and was stunned to see James, her boyfriend, standing by   
  
her smirking.  
  
She let out a breath of air "Oh my gosh! You scared the hell out of   
  
me, James!" she put her thesaurus, the last thing she grabbed from   
  
her locker into her bookbag. She swung its strap over her shoulder   
  
and looked at James. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she   
  
thought for a second or two, "Wait, you've found it? You've found it   
  
didn't you!" coco voice raised with excitement while James smirk,   
  
which closely resembled Ashton Kutcher's-stretched wider. She hit   
  
him playfully. "Where is it?" she asked looking into his equally   
  
green eyes. His eyes made a downward gesture and she noticed that   
  
there was something he had behind his back. Coco looked up to him,   
  
her eyes met his, she laughed then quickly went for whatever he had   
  
behind his back. But she missed and fell into his arms. James seized   
  
her by the waist then pulled her close and kissed her. Coco's hands   
  
deviously made their way around James's torso. When she finally felt   
  
what it was in his hand, she yanked it instantly from out of his   
  
grip; she train-tracked backward from him then shouted, "My Laptop!   
  
My laptop!" she jumped up and down shouting, "I can't believe you   
  
found it! Ohhhh I luv you, I luv you, I luv YOU!"   
  
Coco close the gap between her nad her boyfriend and kissed him   
  
thanking him again and again. "Where did you find it?" she asked.  
  
James finally replied to her,"I found it under the bleachers in the   
  
football stadium a couple of weeks ago! I wish I could of brought it   
  
to you sooner, but the fishing trip with my dad-and you know dad."  
  
"I thought I lost it in the gym after that prep rally."  
  
"Nope under the stadium."]  
  
Coco moved her corn yellow hair around the outer part of her ears   
  
and replied with,"It's okay." she said gabbing his hand and leading   
  
him down the hallway.  
  
"Are you going to my brother's party later on?"  
  
"Who, Gerid! Hell yeah! You know I'll never miss a bandicoot party!"   
  
he said thrilled,"By the way, are you and your friends still having   
  
that slumber party?"  
  
"Of course." said Coco swinging her hair back.  
  
"Can I join in the festivities after your brother's party?"   
  
"Noooo, you perve."  
  
He giggled, "C 'muuun Krissy, an after party with James is bound to   
  
be fun."  
  
Coco put her laptop in her bulging book bag, " I don't think so   
  
James," she started snickering, "unless you want to strip dance for   
  
us!"  
  
"For you, I will. For your friends, I won't...well maybe-"  
  
Coco chuckled and pushed playfully, "C'mon, you perve. Im suppose to   
  
meet Sam and Lauren outside." she said as they approached the door,   
  
'Why don't you come to the mall with us in town to buy some stuff   
  
for our party."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Chapter 2: Bandicoots Party....   
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10589  
  
(8/22/03 8:45 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: con.  
  
Awww, James sounds like a crowd pleaser ^_^ keep going!   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 126  
  
(8/23/03 12:43 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Re: con.  
  
  
  
In the meanwhile, Crash was already taken home in Angel truck. Greg   
  
was helping Crash and his human dad, Mr. Thomas Harkins haul the   
  
rest of his packed bags from out of his room.   
  
Every year, Crash and his sister Coco and the rest of the good guys   
  
would pack up and move into the dog house for the summer (not the   
  
naughtydog house where Naughtydog produces their games; but a dog   
  
house of their own) This house was where Crash and Coco had their   
  
famous parties at. The house was develped by Naughtydog and built   
  
not so far from their real home. It was made possible through the   
  
donations from faithful fans and admires-also the government: who   
  
keep close watch on their lives-and dedicated to Crash and his   
  
sister. This particular summer was very special; it was going to be   
  
the third anniversity of their Tropical Bash celebration and Slumber   
  
Party at the Dog House.  
  
Angel was waiting out side on his friends. They came to the truck   
  
and when they were done loading, Crash's dad asked him "Did you get   
  
the rest of your sister's stuff on her bed?"  
  
Crash checked the bags in Angels truck several times and answer,   
  
"Yeah, there here."  
  
"Good, we don't want her having a fit about her favorite pair of   
  
pants bing lost."  
  
"No we don't.."Crash grin."Tell mom I love her!" He said running   
  
towards his friends.  
  
"I will, oh, before you guys go to bed tonight don't forget to lock   
  
the doors and set the alarm!"  
  
"I know, I know dad!"  
  
"You boys have a nice time!"  
  
Crash hopped in the passenger seat and Greg climbed in the back   
  
where he started screaming as soon as Mr. H went into the house,"   
  
yeahhhhhhhh," Angel opened the door to his truck, closed it and   
  
started the vehicle with a nice vrooom. He pulled from out of   
  
Crash's drive-way making his way up the street. They were well on   
  
their way and Greg was acting a fool on the outside of the truck.   
  
"Greg is crazy!" said Crash after listening to Gregs screaming.  
  
"He's prob'ly going to get us pulled over if he doesn't stop." said   
  
Angel, "So, bandicoot, what plot do you got for us this time?"  
  
Crash glanced around as if he was suspicious, "there's no plot." he   
  
said innocently, "just a couple of friends coming over from school   
  
for a end of the year celebration, nothing dramatic!" Crash slowly   
  
started to grin micheaviously.  
  
Angel glared at him happily then mocked him in a Crash's cute little   
  
squeaky voice that somewhat resembled SpongeBob Squarepants voice,   
  
in the best way he could. "'There's no plot. Just a couple of   
  
friends over for a end of the year celebration, nothing dramatic!' I   
  
pomise, WHOA!" he added at the end. His voice left Crash's and voice   
  
tone and returned to his, "But seriously..." he added again.  
  
"Pura's house!" Crash yelled changing the conversation quickly.  
  
Greg had began beating the hood of Angels truck rhythmetically and   
  
yelling, "Pura! Heeeere, Kitty Kitty Kitty!"  
  
Angel beeped his horn and Crash hanged out the car window giggling   
  
to himself. Excitedly Pura came out of his house carrying numerous   
  
bags drapped all over him. Crash crawled out of the car window-feet   
  
first- and helped Pura put his stuff in the back. Crash and Pura got   
  
in the passenger side together and they were off again.  
  
"Ready to party man?!!!"  
  
"Yeah man! Couldn't wait to get the hell from out fo there! Polar   
  
just called me a few min ago on my cell."  
  
"What did he say?"   
  
"He said his mom dropped him off at the Dog house, so he'll be there   
  
waiting for us . He has a lot of the food and soda-so we're set to   
  
go."  
  
"BEAAAAATIROOOON!" screamed Greg.   
  
"What the hell! Is that Greg Screaming? HEY GREG!"  
  
"KITTY!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Prev Topic | Next Topic   
  
  
  
Email This To a Friend  
  
Topic Commands  
  
Click to receive email notification of replies   
  
jump to: Law of the Land (New)General Discussion (New)Platform   
  
Zone (New)The Plat-less zone (New)Fan Fics (New)RP Corner   
  
(New)CrashCorner2 Survivor (New)Critic's Corner (New)Help   
  
(New)Complaint Corner (New)Staffroom (New)Adult Corner (New)Adult   
  
Random Junk (New)Advertising Area (New)Suggestion Forum   
  
(New)Random Junk (New)   
  
- CrashCorner 2 - Fan Fics - Drachenliebe's Lair -   
  
Upgrade your account to ezSupporter......and never see another ad or   
  
pop-up again  
  
  
  
Founded by Dr N Gin452   
  
Header banner is (c) Rexy; Add Reply, New Poll, New Topic and footer banner is   
  
(c) Lioness Bandicoot   
  
Do not take anything from this board and claim it as your own  
  
Powered By ezboard® Ver. 7.246c  
  
Copyright ©1999-2003 ezboard, Inc. 


	2. chapter two

Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near - www.ezboard.com   
  
~*And so, summer starts here...!*~   
  
CrashCorner 2  
  
Fan Fics  
  
Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near   
  
Prev Topic | Next Topic   
  
Author Comment   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 121  
  
(8/11/03 4:26 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
  
  
Crash is the most adorable creature we've come to know. But what if   
  
he wasn't just a character in a revolutionary gaming platform that   
  
change the face of gaming forever. What if, what if he was real!   
  
What if he   
  
and his sister had a life that was revealed after the first game.   
  
Well this real life story tells of such a tale about the bandicoots   
  
who finally meet their long-awaited arch-nemesis and the rest of his   
  
minions.  
  
Crash Bandicoot & Coco Bandicoot   
  
In  
  
Darkness Draws Near  
  
This is just the beginning.....   
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10508  
  
(8/12/03 2:18 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
Hey, nice prologue ^__^   
  
Kuja The Dark One 2  
  
Moderator  
  
Posts: 289  
  
(8/12/03 1:27 pm)  
  
Reply Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
Yes, I'll be reading this (while I do major catching up on Rexy's   
  
story). Can't wait for more.   
  
Head straight for your goal by any means, there is a door that   
  
you've never opened. There is a window with a view you've never   
  
seen. Get there no matter how long it takes.  
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 122  
  
(8/13/03 3:02 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws   
  
Near  
  
all locations in this story are real.  
  
Today was the last day of school for Crash Bandicoot at Orange   
  
(Unified)Junior High School in Orange, California. He was acting   
  
like a class clown like he always did at the end of the day.   
  
"Relax guys, we only have a few minuted left untill summer vacation   
  
begins," saif Mr. Frisber, Crash's Global Studies 11 teacher,"C'mon   
  
you guys, it wouldn't kill you to wait quitely a   
  
little longer."  
  
His class ignored his commets and resumed to gossiping among   
  
eachother strewn across the room in their social groups. Mr.   
  
Frisber's tone had begun to get more serious now, "C'mon   
  
guys!Several more minutes!"  
  
Crash stood up after sensing his teacher's slight annoyance and   
  
asked,"C'mon Mr.Frisber. It's the last day of school! Don'cha look   
  
forward to spending time with.." he put his finger in his mouth like   
  
a child,"with Chealsea." Crash teased. Two of Crash's best friends:   
  
Greg, a freckled but cool looking BMX pro and Angel, a skater with a   
  
curly burnette afro along with the rest of the class that truly   
  
admire Crash laughed with him.  
  
Mr.Frisber chuckled, "Sometimes I regret telling you guys too much   
  
about my personal life." he smiled.  
  
"Hey when are you exactly going to give her that engagement ring to   
  
her anyway?" asked Crash playfully.  
  
"Well, that is none of your concern, Gerid." he said to CRASH and   
  
went over to the chalkboard to erase the drawings that were on it.   
  
"Soon." he replied.  
  
"Soon!" exclaimed Greg. "You better make your move before I do." he   
  
warned.  
  
"Yeah Chealsea is definitely a hottie!" crash giggled. An uproar of   
  
laughter spread throughout the class room after Crash's commet. Mr.   
  
Frisber stopped erasing the board and replied, "That's enough Gerid.   
  
We will be leaving soon"  
  
"Yeah! Then summer vacation officially begins!" yelled Crash.  
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Kuja The Dark One 2  
  
Moderator  
  
Posts: 295  
  
(8/13/03 9:57 pm)  
  
Reply Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
Gerid? LOL! Pretty good.   
  
Head straight for your goal by any means, there is a door that   
  
you've never opened. There is a window with a view you've never   
  
seen. Get there no matter how long it takes.  
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10533  
  
(8/14/03 1:40 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot In Darkness Draws Near  
  
Never thought of Crash as a class clown ^__^ keep it going!!! O.O   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 123  
  
(8/14/03 4:05 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit con.  
  
just in case i spelled this real name wrong, or it sounds different   
  
than the way I pronounce it. Gerid is pronounced Jair-rid.   
  
"we have 20 secongs left!" someone yelled across the room. Mr.   
  
Frisber finished clearing the board and told his students, "You guys   
  
can get out of your seats and go to the door now...and Gerid."   
  
"Yes Mr.Frisber?" said Crash.  
  
"You and your friends can go out in the hallway and give your   
  
invitations to the students for that party of yours I heard so much   
  
about."  
  
"Yes Mr.Fisber." Crash grinned micheaviously ambling through the   
  
crowd with his firends.  
  
At last, the moment that everyone had been waiting for arrived. The   
  
bell rung; it's metallic ringing richoted off the walls throughout   
  
the school. In what seemed like millions, hundreds of students   
  
flooded out into the hallways thrilled-talking about there plans for   
  
summer vacation. Lockers slammed and opened while students poured   
  
from stair-cases form all directions. Crash, Greg and Angel handed   
  
out their invitations to Crash's party to random people passing them   
  
and leaving the classroom.  
  
"Jhon..." Angel hands him a invitation   
  
"Here you are. It starts at 5:30 and ends...who knows when???" Said   
  
Greg trying to sound funny.  
  
"MY PARTY'S GOING TO BE ROCKING TONIGHT! SO COME! SWEET ASS HOT   
  
CHICKS AND POTATO CHIPS!"  
  
yelled Crash, who should probably take up advertisement.  
  
Gerid Harkins also known as Crash Bandicoot was famous for his   
  
'Bandicoot Parties.' Going to this one on the last of school was the   
  
most fantastic way for one to start off their summer vacation with   
  
gusto. Gerid's parties and his sister Krissy's slumber parties-also   
  
known as Coco Bandicoot- were legendary. If either of the bandicoot   
  
siblings mentioned party, the uttered word would spread throughout   
  
the school like swarms of bees. Crash would make sure, on every   
  
occasion, that everyone was taken care of. He made sure that people   
  
who are seen as less as an idividual,who never been to what people   
  
consider a popular person's party-felt welcomed and at home.  
  
I'm going to have to cut this short because of the stupid library   
  
and cause of other people wanting to come on. They should get more   
  
than 4 computers.  
  
I wish mines was working; if it was, these entri3es would be longer.   
  
Kuja The Dark One 2  
  
Moderator  
  
Posts: 296  
  
(8/14/03 10:07 pm)  
  
Reply Re: con.  
  
A party, huh? Cool. This isn't bad. And I'm sorry about the   
  
computer thing. What's wrong with yours? *shrug* Anyways, I'll be   
  
waiting for more, and good job.   
  
Head straight for your goal by any means, there is a door that   
  
you've never opened. There is a window with a view you've never   
  
seen. Get there no matter how long it takes.  
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10536  
  
(8/15/03 1:51 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: con.  
  
I bet she's got that virus spreading across the web X.x  
  
ahem... great part! ^.^ Crash throws parties eh? This has got to be   
  
a pretty sight to see!   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 124  
  
(8/18/03 4:29 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Re: con.  
  
  
  
Down the hallway from Crash's Global Studies room, was the entrance   
  
to the girls locker room. Inside the intensely perfume scented   
  
locker room were girls furiously cleaning out their lockers and   
  
returning them to their gym teacher; along with other miscellaneous   
  
objects and materials they borrowed from her in the year. However,   
  
Coco and her friends, like some of the other girls took their time.   
  
A sizable amount of girls had Coco surrounded. One of the girls,   
  
Christina, was chatting to Coco about a much heard conversation that   
  
owned itself much controversy. Christina seemed angry.  
  
".......Why, I mean whyyyy would you steal some medicine from out of   
  
a rite aid when you know the camera is right on you."  
  
"I have no idea?" said Coco putting her pink Hello Kitty matching   
  
shorts and shirt into a leather pouch with her white keds and   
  
deodorant. Coco wrinkled her forehead, "What's her name again?" she   
  
asked looking at Christina.  
  
Christina put her hands on her hips,"Tracey."  
  
"Tracey Boveto?" hollered a girl near a locker.  
  
"Yeah, Danny Boveto's sister. She really had to be stupid, because   
  
she had money to pay for them." Christina turned and let out a puff   
  
of air then she sat next to Coco. "She had money to pay for that   
  
medicine! But nooooooooo, the stupid bitch went to go buy some @#%$   
  
weed. She doesn't give a damn whether the baby's sick or not, she   
  
just wants to get @#%$ high!-"  
  
"OOOooooo; language." Danni Dingo interrupted her before she can say   
  
anything else-going through the crowd. She opened up her locker and   
  
grabbed a pair of borrowed clets she knew she had to return to her   
  
long distance running coach before the day was out."Hey guys;   
  
Krissy!" said Danni starting to empty out her locker quickly.   
  
"Hey Lisa!" said Coco and Christina and some of the other girls.  
  
"What are you guys talking about anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Tracey Boveto." replied CoCo.  
  
"Tracey Boveto!" said Danni astonished," What a slut!" the girls   
  
laughed and she was about to leave and say goodbye when..  
  
"Lisa!" exclaimed Coco before she left out the door, "Did you give   
  
out your invitations?"   
  
"Yeah, I have three of them left now and I know who to give them   
  
to." Danni smiled   
  
"Okay, seeya."  
  
"Bye. I'll see you guys at 5:30."  
  
The girls said their goodbyes to Danni too; then Christina continued   
  
her bragging. "That money, was the only money her mom gave to her   
  
when the baby got sick-."  
  
"I heard her mom kicked her out, where is she staying?" asked a   
  
girl.  
  
"She has a place, in which Daddy pays the rent for; but she was   
  
suppose to have a job started by now-and according to her mom her   
  
first paycheck was suppose to come in the next two weeks. But   
  
because the baby got sick before then, and because she she really   
  
didn't have a job -she goes out in an alley somewhere, uses the   
  
hundreds of dollars her mom gave her to support her and her   
  
daughter-and lets it go to waste on a couple of pounds of weed that   
  
would only put her in happy time for two seconds."  
  
"So she's basically three things: jobless, penniless, and a crack   
  
bunny." said coco setting her stuff on the side.  
  
:"That's what her dumbass gets for sleeping around. 19 yrs old in   
  
the 9th grade-people like that piss me the @#%$ off!"   
  
"Christina relax! You'll get your chance to strangle her."  
  
"I only care about the baby."  
  
" Let's go." said Coco "Sam and Lauren are waiting for us outside."   
  
Coco hefts up her stuff and pocketbook and left the pocketbook with   
  
her friends.  
  
"I'll tell you the rest of it at Gerid's Party. See you later   
  
Krissy." she said leaving her.  
  
"Bye Christina."   
  
Gradually the other girls separate from Coco too.  
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Edited by: AurorasSwerve at: 8/18/03 4:46 pm  
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10565  
  
(8/19/03 1:52 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: con.  
  
awww, I feel sorry for the baby in the conversation but still, you   
  
caught the girl gossip well ^_^   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 125  
  
(8/21/03 3:41 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Re: con.  
  
  
  
Coco; in no hurry made her way to her locker. By then, most of the   
  
hallways had cleared enough so Coco would have no trouble getting to   
  
hers. When she finished nabbing her things from her locker she   
  
closed it, and was stunned to see James, her boyfriend, standing by   
  
her smirking.  
  
She let out a breath of air "Oh my gosh! You scared the hell out of   
  
me, James!" she put her thesaurus, the last thing she grabbed from   
  
her locker into her bookbag. She swung its strap over her shoulder   
  
and looked at James. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she   
  
thought for a second or two, "Wait, you've found it? You've found it   
  
didn't you!" coco voice raised with excitement while James smirk,   
  
which closely resembled Ashton Kutcher's-stretched wider. She hit   
  
him playfully. "Where is it?" she asked looking into his equally   
  
green eyes. His eyes made a downward gesture and she noticed that   
  
there was something he had behind his back. Coco looked up to him,   
  
her eyes met his, she laughed then quickly went for whatever he had   
  
behind his back. But she missed and fell into his arms. James seized   
  
her by the waist then pulled her close and kissed her. Coco's hands   
  
deviously made their way around James's torso. When she finally felt   
  
what it was in his hand, she yanked it instantly from out of his   
  
grip; she train-tracked backward from him then shouted, "My Laptop!   
  
My laptop!" she jumped up and down shouting, "I can't believe you   
  
found it! Ohhhh I luv you, I luv you, I luv YOU!"   
  
Coco close the gap between her nad her boyfriend and kissed him   
  
thanking him again and again. "Where did you find it?" she asked.  
  
James finally replied to her,"I found it under the bleachers in the   
  
football stadium a couple of weeks ago! I wish I could of brought it   
  
to you sooner, but the fishing trip with my dad-and you know dad."  
  
"I thought I lost it in the gym after that prep rally."  
  
"Nope under the stadium."]  
  
Coco moved her corn yellow hair around the outer part of her ears   
  
and replied with,"It's okay." she said gabbing his hand and leading   
  
him down the hallway.  
  
"Are you going to my brother's party later on?"  
  
"Who, Gerid! Hell yeah! You know I'll never miss a bandicoot party!"   
  
he said thrilled,"By the way, are you and your friends still having   
  
that slumber party?"  
  
"Of course." said Coco swinging her hair back.  
  
"Can I join in the festivities after your brother's party?"   
  
"Noooo, you perve."  
  
He giggled, "C 'muuun Krissy, an after party with James is bound to   
  
be fun."  
  
Coco put her laptop in her bulging book bag, " I don't think so   
  
James," she started snickering, "unless you want to strip dance for   
  
us!"  
  
"For you, I will. For your friends, I won't...well maybe-"  
  
Coco chuckled and pushed playfully, "C'mon, you perve. Im suppose to   
  
meet Sam and Lauren outside." she said as they approached the door,   
  
'Why don't you come to the mall with us in town to buy some stuff   
  
for our party."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Chapter 2: Bandicoots Party....   
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Ms RexRock   
  
Mrs Neo Cortex  
  
Posts: 10589  
  
(8/22/03 8:45 am)  
  
Reply   
  
Re: con.  
  
Awww, James sounds like a crowd pleaser ^_^ keep going!   
  
AurorasSwerve  
  
Registered User  
  
Posts: 126  
  
(8/23/03 12:43 pm)  
  
Reply | Edit Re: con.  
  
  
  
In the meanwhile, Crash was already taken home in Angel truck. Greg   
  
was helping Crash and his human dad, Mr. Thomas Harkins haul the   
  
rest of his packed bags from out of his room.   
  
Every year, Crash and his sister Coco and the rest of the good guys   
  
would pack up and move into the dog house for the summer (not the   
  
naughtydog house where Naughtydog produces their games; but a dog   
  
house of their own) This house was where Crash and Coco had their   
  
famous parties at. The house was develped by Naughtydog and built   
  
not so far from their real home. It was made possible through the   
  
donations from faithful fans and admires-also the government: who   
  
keep close watch on their lives-and dedicated to Crash and his   
  
sister. This particular summer was very special; it was going to be   
  
the third anniversity of their Tropical Bash celebration and Slumber   
  
Party at the Dog House.  
  
Angel was waiting out side on his friends. They came to the truck   
  
and when they were done loading, Crash's dad asked him "Did you get   
  
the rest of your sister's stuff on her bed?"  
  
Crash checked the bags in Angels truck several times and answer,   
  
"Yeah, there here."  
  
"Good, we don't want her having a fit about her favorite pair of   
  
pants bing lost."  
  
"No we don't.."Crash grin."Tell mom I love her!" He said running   
  
towards his friends.  
  
"I will, oh, before you guys go to bed tonight don't forget to lock   
  
the doors and set the alarm!"  
  
"I know, I know dad!"  
  
"You boys have a nice time!"  
  
Crash hopped in the passenger seat and Greg climbed in the back   
  
where he started screaming as soon as Mr. H went into the house,"   
  
yeahhhhhhhh," Angel opened the door to his truck, closed it and   
  
started the vehicle with a nice vrooom. He pulled from out of   
  
Crash's drive-way making his way up the street. They were well on   
  
their way and Greg was acting a fool on the outside of the truck.   
  
"Greg is crazy!" said Crash after listening to Gregs screaming.  
  
"He's prob'ly going to get us pulled over if he doesn't stop." said   
  
Angel, "So, bandicoot, what plot do you got for us this time?"  
  
Crash glanced around as if he was suspicious, "there's no plot." he   
  
said innocently, "just a couple of friends coming over from school   
  
for a end of the year celebration, nothing dramatic!" Crash slowly   
  
started to grin micheaviously.  
  
Angel glared at him happily then mocked him in a Crash's cute little   
  
squeaky voice that somewhat resembled SpongeBob Squarepants voice,   
  
in the best way he could. "'There's no plot. Just a couple of   
  
friends over for a end of the year celebration, nothing dramatic!' I   
  
pomise, WHOA!" he added at the end. His voice left Crash's and voice   
  
tone and returned to his, "But seriously..." he added again.  
  
"Pura's house!" Crash yelled changing the conversation quickly.  
  
Greg had began beating the hood of Angels truck rhythmetically and   
  
yelling, "Pura! Heeeere, Kitty Kitty Kitty!"  
  
Angel beeped his horn and Crash hanged out the car window giggling   
  
to himself. Excitedly Pura came out of his house carrying numerous   
  
bags drapped all over him. Crash crawled out of the car window-feet   
  
first- and helped Pura put his stuff in the back. Crash and Pura got   
  
in the passenger side together and they were off again.  
  
"Ready to party man?!!!"  
  
"Yeah man! Couldn't wait to get the hell from out fo there! Polar   
  
just called me a few min ago on my cell."  
  
"What did he say?"   
  
"He said his mom dropped him off at the Dog house, so he'll be there   
  
waiting for us . He has a lot of the food and soda-so we're set to   
  
go."  
  
"BEAAAAATIROOOON!" screamed Greg.   
  
"What the hell! Is that Greg Screaming? HEY GREG!"  
  
"KITTY!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
Im The Chocoholic of Crashcorner 2   
  
Prev Topic | Next Topic   
  
  
  
Email This To a Friend  
  
Topic Commands  
  
Click to receive email notification of replies   
  
jump to: Law of the Land (New)General Discussion (New)Platform   
  
Zone (New)The Plat-less zone (New)Fan Fics (New)RP Corner   
  
(New)CrashCorner2 Survivor (New)Critic's Corner (New)Help   
  
(New)Complaint Corner (New)Staffroom (New)Adult Corner (New)Adult   
  
Random Junk (New)Advertising Area (New)Suggestion Forum   
  
(New)Random Junk (New)   
  
- CrashCorner 2 - Fan Fics - Drachenliebe's Lair -   
  
Upgrade your account to ezSupporter......and never see another ad or   
  
pop-up again  
  
  
  
Founded by Dr N Gin452   
  
Header banner is (c) Rexy; Add Reply, New Poll, New Topic and footer banner is   
  
(c) Lioness Bandicoot   
  
Do not take anything from this board and claim it as your own  
  
Powered By ezboard® Ver. 7.246c  
  
Copyright ©1999-2003 ezboard, Inc. 


End file.
